The Bloody Truth: The 64th Hunger Games
by The One Who Got Away From You
Summary: Left shocked, Panem is hanging by a thread when told the reaping twist. Not being a Quarter Quell, this Games have already begun to have a reputation, as one of the most dangerous of all. Tributes are not the ordinary, and brother will turn on brother, just as sister on sister will. Get ready for the bloody truth, as these tributes venture into the unknown. SYOT *OPEN* 9 SPOTS!
1. Pre-Precept

Caesar Flickerman sits opposite me, slouched back comfortably in his seat as if this was second nature to him. Doing this for many years on end it must be. But, I don't know how he lives with all the guilt, from interviewing children, who he knows will be dead except for one. I have no idea why I even signed up for such a job. Maybe I thought it would be fun? But, here I am sitting in a seat across from Caesar, awaiting such questions.

"So, Aurelle, how does it feel to be the first female head game-maker?"

Such an easy question, yet all the answers I've prepared fall out of my head all of a sudden. I know my face is on every screen around Panem, and I look like a terrified child. I feel like a tribute. I cough to clear my throat and compose my nerves before answering.

"It's a dream come true for any Capitol citizen to be part of the Games. I've been a game maker for the past 3 years but for the President to acknowledge my success and to promote me is more than I could ever have dreamt."

"Well then you wouldn't mind telling us a little about the arena, now would you?"

I thought this over. If I told, execution would be just a day away. However, I kind of wanted to live a little. So going with the latter, not telling was my only option.

"Yes, I would mind actually. We would wanted to scare away any courageous volunteers would we, Caesar?"

"You're absolutely right! Moving on thought, how do you think this year's tributes will do?"

This question threw me off. We haven't even picked the tributes, so how could he possibly know? Unless one thing. Unless, it's rigged. He must have been trying to tell me without saying it. President Snow still hast to announce the theme of this year, so he might mention it then. I don't plan on asking though.

"I don't know exactly, but they sure will be in for a surprise."

With that, we were off the air and I was free to leave. I walked briskly out of the room, and down the hall. I hope I did well.


	2. Precept

**So, do you think your tribute can stand up to the challenge?**

**Before you do submit one, there are things I would like you to know…**

**A point system will be explained and implemented throughout this Fanfic.**

**You may reserve spots for your tribute.**

**Last, but not least, the more you guys review the better the chance your character has at living (Just saying).**

**Tribute forum is down below, and please PM me the FINAL copy when done! Ok?**

Tribute form –

**Basic Information**

Name;

Nickname;

Age;

Gender;

District;

Physical appearance;

Personality (3-5 sentences);

**Games Specific Information**

Reaped or volunteered;

Token;

Idea for Chariot costume (Descriptive);

Weapon of choice;

Suggested score for the Gamemakers;

Allies;

Strategy;

Motto;


	3. Point System

Points system -

Points are tangible things, which can be used to help your tribute out during the games. If used correctly, points can bring your tribute to victory, or to a sad death upon which you caused. Best if used wisely.

Ways to earn points -

You can earn points through a couple of different ways, and each way has its own corresponding point value. However, some ways are only valid if you answer right.

_Submitting a tribute (100 pts.); _this is the starting number of points you have, once a tribute is submitted. *Note, does not duplicated if 2 or more tributes are submitted.

_Reviewing a posted chapter (25 pts.); _once you have reviewed a chapter, you get 25 points.

_Answering a 'Bonus' question (150 pts.);_ these questions called 'Bonus' questions will pop up randomly throughout the Fanfic. The first one to answer these questions, and have the correct answer, gets 150 pts.

_Killing another tribute (5 pts.); _in this Fanfic, if your tribute kills another tribute, you get 5 points.

Point items -

So once you have these points, you're probably thinking "Now what do I do with them?" Good question! These points can be used to buy item for your tribute in the Games. These items can only be bought with points, and AFTER the Blood-bath chapters.

Keeping track of these points -

These points are obtained and gained through various ways, but how do you keep track of them? At the end of each chapter I will post the point totals for each author/tribute pairing. So don't worry about all that Math! I'll do it for you.

Point items list -

Here's lists of items that you can buy with your obtained points. Only the items off these lists can you buy, so no instituting your own items. Each item is in its own category.

**Food;**

Apple – 10 points

Loaf of District bread – 45 points

Small pack of crackers -20 points

Pack of Beef jerky – 35 points

Thermos of soup – 55 points

Cooked chicken leg – 40 points

**Survival Necessities**

Matches – 20 points

Water bottle** – **70 points

Iodine tablets (3) – 105 points

5 yds. of Rope – 90 points

Sleeping bag – 200 points

Small tent – 130 points

Large tent – 185 points

Bundle of dry wood – 50 points

Flashlight – 65 points

Jacket – 155 points

**Weaponry **

Slingshot – 60 points

4 Small throwing knives – 75 points

Large butcher knife – 90 points

Iron sword – 100 points

Bow – 85 points

24 Arrows – 120 points

Machete – 135 points

Axe – 80 points

Mace – 140 points

Obtaining point items -

Once you have made up your mind about, what you are going to send to your tribute, you have to get it to them. With your choice in mind PM me the item name, the quantity, and the price. The tribute will receive your gift within the next one or two chapters.

**Example of Point Item order;**

The One Who Got Away From You:

Name: Iron Sword

Quantity: 1

Price: 100 points

_For two or more items do the same thing, just put the second order underneath the previous one._

'_**Bonus' Question:**_ How old was I, when my Dad introduced me to gaming?

**Thank you for all those early participators! However, Em74 earned the 150 points with the correct answer of 'age 8'.**


	4. Tribute List

**Tribute List**

**District 1 – Luxury**

**Male; **Mason Sarutobi

**Female; **Aurelia Sarutobi

**District 2 – Masonry**

**Male; **Granite Clemens

**Female; **Cecelia Loran

**District 3 – Electronics**

**Male;**

**Female; **Rebecca Vannworths

**District 4 – Fishing**

**Male; **Kai Dock

**Female; **Bianca Maverick

**District 5 – Power**

**Male;**

**Female; **Orion Malik

**District 6 – Transportation**

**Male;**

**Female; **Reserved

**District 7 – Lumber**

**Mal****e; **Zyrus Blake-Hatchet

**Female; **Brooke Corebell

**District 8 – Textiles**

**Male;**

**Female;**

**District 9 – Grain**

**Male;**

**Female; **Palmer-Grace Roarke

**District 10 – Livestock**

**Male;**

**Female; **Summer Cooper

**District 11 – Agriculture**

**Male;**

**Female; **Nettle Tyler

**District 12 – Coal Mining**

**Male;**

**Female; **Aria Rose Clark


	5. GameMaker's Journal

**GameMakers Journal**

**Head GameMaker - Benardi Donavan**

**July 17, 3178**

My plan is beautiful! Simple in complexity, but creative in deatails. President Snow will be pleased with the work here. On second thought, let's go tell him.

Walking up to his room, is the most stressful walk I have ever taken. Nerves eventually get to me, and makes my body that much jittery. If I fail, there is no returning. No take backs, no "I'm sorries". Just gone. So I have to keep my head up high, and just present my ideas to him. I reach his door and knock on it.

"Knock, knock."

"Sir, mayI come in? I have some great news for you, about the arena."

"Yes, yes come in, let us see your progress." he says, giving me the opportunity to enter.

I enter the room, but am amazed in its beauty. The room is nothing like any of the other ones in this building. Red walls with, spirals accompany a silver tiled floor. Light comes through in ornate doors that open up to a balcony, that has bushes lining the edges. This room is one sight to see. I have a seat in the one of the chairs, just behind the president's desk.

"So what do you have for me today?" Snow asks.

"Well, many of us though it would be a good idea if this map were the arena."

"Yes, this would make a good layout. However the details I must know of. Not every house can have such delicaies one would other wise find in it."

"Exactly that's why we were thinking, one bed in each house. A closet full of clothes; 5 shirts, 3 jeans (skinny jeans & bootcut), 1 pair of shoes, and the other nessecities. There would also be a kitchen, 4 other bedrooms, as well as a living room."

"Sounds okay, but what other purpose do these houses have?" Snow clarifies

"They would be for the purpose of..."

**Sorry folks! Can't say too much about the arena, but I'll just skip this part. I don't want you knowing already. *evil laugh***

"Perfect! Just the right mixture of horror, and terror. Now what about the surrounding area?"

"So the neighborhood would be scattered about the arena, but the main base would be tall pine woods. Does that sound okay to you?" I say.

"Yes it does Aurelle. I look foward to seeing to tomorrow for other details."

"Perfect! I'll be waiting until then."


End file.
